Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology relating to a microscope.
Description of the Related Art
Laser scanning microscopes are a useful means for three-dimensionally observing the brains of animals. Conventionally, small animals such as mice are a main target for observation using the laser scanning microscopes. In recent years, the laser scanning microscopes have been used to observe the brains of larger animals such as primates.
When the brain of a primate is observed, observation is performed in a state in which the primate is erected on a stage. In this case, it is convenient that a field of view of a microscope cannot only move in xyz-axis directions that are orthogonal to each other, but that the orientation of an objective can also be changed such that a target can be observed from various directions. A microscope in which the orientation of an objective is variable is described, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-202338.